App Development and Condiments
Plot End tags Recurring themes Continuity *'School supplies': Buzz is seen reading a Gazzette Journal Mirror school newspaper. *'Returning students': Leonard, Vicki, Star-Burns and Garrett return. *'Familiar faces': **Comedians Steve Agee and Brian Posehn appear as app developers David and Bixel. They had worked previously with Community creator Dan Harmon on the "Sarah Silverman Show". **Comedic duo "Tim and Eric" appear as a pair of Fours who mock Britta's status as a "Two" and play instruments at Jeff's Five induction ceremony. **Television writer/producer and creator of "Arrested Development" Mitchell D. Hurwitz appears in this episode as Koogler . Community creator Dan Harmon made a cameo in an episode of "Arrested Developments" fifth season. *'Mad skills': Jeff is able to make the audience laugh with his stand-up comedy routine. Running gags *'Awww': Britta, Annie, Chang and Abed (who is just mimicking the others) coo when Shirley appears to be selfless in her attitude. They all coo again when Jeff appears to be bullying her. * Disney face: Shirley makes a sad face to get the others to reschedule the dinner to include her. *'You're the worst!': **Britta gets down voted to a One after giving a speech about the new app. **Vicki gets down voted when Shirley manipulates her followers to lower her rank. **A glow stick contestant at the talent show is down voted by Shirley and the crowd. A security guard tasked with removing him gets down voted as well after he fails to deliver a decent exit line. **Shirley and Jeff get down voted by the other Fives at the same time when they have an argument. *'Nice outfit': **The number Four and Five ranked students wear togas and gowns. The outfits of the Fours and the guards (in gray and black) are heavily reminscent of outfits in Logan's Run **The Two and Three ranked students wear gray shirts and slacks. **Star-Burns rents a costume once the rebellion occurs (see Meta section "'Use your allusion'"'') **Hickey tries on a mini sombrero, but then settles on a birthday party hat. **Chang uses crutches to engender pity. Pop culture references *'Product placement': Facebook, Trivial pursuit, Starburst *'Shout out': **Annie warns Britta not to mention Hitler as something he would understand. **Hickey compares Facebook creator Mark Zuckerberg to 'Fidel Castro and then mentions East Berlin Meta references *'''Satire: This episode mocks the social networking culture criticizing how it turns users into mindless sheep who blindly follow trends and overvalue someone else's opinion above their own. It emphasizes this idea by using a social network as the impetus of an oppressive totalitarian power that rises up and takes control of the school which must be brought down by a revolution. *'Use your allusion': **The TV show and movie "Logan's Run" is referenced by the guard's uniforms **The 1974 movie "Zardoz" is referenced by Star-Burns costume. **As she tears down the sheet, Britta yells "Long live the Review-lution!", a play on the French Revolutionary phrase "Vive la Revolution!" and "Viva la revolución" from the Cuban Revolution a phrase made popular by Che Guevara. *'Background check': Several messages can be read on the background of various scenes: **"Did you know dry-erase boards LOVE chalkboard jokes?! **"If you spend a lot of time being your "Own Best Friend"... It may be time to find new friends." **"We've been alerted that there may be a Fourth Wall! **"We've also been told that's where Comedy Happens!" **"Chess pes love checker jokes!" **"Now you see me, now you don't! Will he make it? I bet he won't! If I am the eyes and ears of this institution, For who am I? You can consider it over. Excellent. You can hear what others have written. ... you read what I have written... what will you remember? ... than not, the message is more important than the Messenger." Production Gallery Clip Behind the scenes photos File:BTS 5X7 pic1.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic2.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic3.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic4.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic5.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic6.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic7.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic8.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic9.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic10.jpg File:BTS 5X7 pic11.jpg Promotional photos 5x08_Promo_Picture_(1).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(2).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(3).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(4).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(5).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(6).jpg 5x08_Promo_Picture_(7).jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes